


Movie Night

by Rainefallen_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainefallen_Angel/pseuds/Rainefallen_Angel
Summary: Every Sunday night at the Avengers Tower is movie night but this week Peter, Shuri, and Harley decide to spice it up.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 59





	Movie Night

Sunday night at the Avengers Tower is movie night. Nat was the first to walk into the living room with Pepper. As they sat down on the couch Bruce and Thor walked in with a big bowl of popcorn. Thor sat down and Bruce went to the disc cabinet to grab everyone's favorite movies out and as he walked back to the couch Peter ran in dragging Harley behind him. Soon they were all sitting on the couches, chairs, and beanbags around the big tv screen with an array of popcorn, chips, sodas, and candies waiting for Tony. 

After a little while of waiting, Peter’s voice piped up out of the casual chatter “Friday can you remind Mr. Stark that tonight's movie night?” 

“Of course Mini Stark.” the AI replied. 

About a minute later Tony walked in, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and sat down next to Stephen. Finally they were able to pick a movie- Jurassic Park- and they all settled down. 

As the movie theme began to play and the lights dimmed, Peter snuggled up against Harley and Harley wrapped his arms around Peter. Tony grabbed a bag of Cheeto Puffs with one hand and draped the other around Stephen’s shoulders and Stephen rested his head on Tony’s. Thor reached out to pull Bruce closer to him, causing Bruce to spill his soda on the Thor pajamas Tony forced him to wear. Bruce grumbled, attempting to dry his shirt with paper towels as Thor apologized profusely, causing Peter to giggle. 

Just then Shuri walked in (her ship from Wakanda had just arrived) and promptly burst out laughing at the sight of a disgruntled Bruce in sopping wet Thor pajamas. Peter looked up when he heard her laugh and waved her over to sit with him and Harley. Shuri sat down and Peter freed one of his hands from his boyfriend so that they could do their secret handshake. 

“Anything new with you?” Peter whispered. 

“Nope. How about here?” Shuri responded, earning a “shhhh” from Clint, which was met with a slap and an aggressively whispered “all of you shut up” from Nat. The three teenagers giggled and Shuri whispered something unintelligible to Peter who turned to Harley and whispered in his ear. 

A few minutes later Peter got up and left, pulling Harley behind him. After waiting for a while Shuri got up and followed them. The three met at their rendezvous point in Peter and Harley's shared lab to grab some things and formulate their plans. 

They all split off at different floors and when they returned to the lab about 25 minutes later, their arms empty. Quickly devising a cover story, they headed back to the living room. When they walked back into the room together Tony and Nat looked up at them suspiciously to see Shuri barely containing her laughter with Peter and Harley behind her looking around sheepishly. “I caught these two trying to sneak away and spend some time together.” Shuri whispered to the two adults, wiggling her eyebrows as they sat down. Tony glanced at his kids with his “we’ll talk later” look before turning back to face the TV screen. Later turned out to be a lot sooner than expected because when Tony left the room to go get something he tripped over seemingly nothing and swore loudly at Peter as he was showered in confetti, the first of many little traps the three had set up. Everyone looked over when Tony started swearing and started to laugh. Then Bucky looked down at Steve, whose head was resting in his lap, flashed him a grin, eyes glinting, and called out “lAnGuAgE” causing Steve to smack his arm. This made everyone laugh even harder as Tony stalked off, grumbling to go clean confetti out of his hair. When he hadn’t returned after a few minutes Stephen got up to go find him, Peter, Harley, and Shuri following a little behind him without his notice. As Stephen opened the door to him and Tony's room the room and the hallway filled with smoke. When it cleared he was surrounded by a miniature army of wind-up chimpanzees with cymbals that all started clanging at once. Stephen fell over, startled by the sudden noise. He crashed into the chimps just as Tony peeked his head around the bathroom door in the hall and started to laugh. The three quickly scampered down the hallway and into the elevator, their laughter drifting down the hall. Tony shook his head and walked over to help Stephen get up, kicking the mechanical chimpanzees out of the way. “How did they even manage that?” Stephen asked as he grabbed Tony’s offered hand “I don’t ask those kinds of questions anymore” Tony replied with a laugh and a fond smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> please note that I currently do not have an update schedule for this but I will try my hardest to update on Sunday starting next month. Thanks for reading! (Sorry about the mishap with the chapter numbers! This is an ongoing fic I just forgot to change the number of chapters!)


End file.
